<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Baby Duck by Cinderella0601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526262">A New Baby Duck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0601/pseuds/Cinderella0601'>Cinderella0601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Character Death, Childbirth, Death, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, What-If, baby duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0601/pseuds/Cinderella0601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Nobody expected this outcome, nobody knew it was going to be this way. He's just a newborn baby and already he has no parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Lance Sweets/Daisy Wick, Seeley Booth &amp; Lance Sweets, Seeley Booth &amp; Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth &amp; Temperance Brennan &amp; Lance Sweets, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan, Temperance Brennan &amp; Lance Sweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Baby Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lance died, Daisy had so many people that she could count on, but only two struck out. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, Lance's closest friends, even though the formers would disagree when we all knew the truth. She would always be grateful for the couple, especially now in her current position. </p><p>She was on the hospital's bed, squeezing the hands of the couple as they offered her support from the sidelines. She didn't need a mirror to know what she looked like, she could feel the sweat lingering on her face, her hair in a messy bun as strands fell. Her eyes burned as she felt the tears gather in her eyes before she pushed herself forward.</p><p>She parts her lips and yells at Agent Booth but she abruptly ended that conversation by throwing her head back onto her pillow. In the corner of her eye, she sees Dr. Brennan talking to her doctors while Agent Booth now cautiously pats her forehead with a small towel. Another doctor enters her room but she can't hear, everything around her is in a haze.</p><p>While taking a couple of deep breaths, she immediately knows she wants an epidural. Her small body can't handle this type of pain, she isn't strong enough without Lance by her side. Her prayers went answered because an anesthesiologist arrived, administering the drug in her system.</p><p>Her grin widens just as her body slowly starts to relax before she feels her grip loosen on the people beside her. She looks at the ceiling, grunting when she feels a small discomfort in her body. In her heart, she knows that something is wrong but she can't exactly pinpoint where so her mouth stays shut as she listens to Agent Booth rambling that her baby's heart is too low because he's sleeping.</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>She knows that these people that she considers family didn't like her at first, but when she started dating Lance, how slowly did that opinion change. She wouldn't change it for the world, she loves how much they care and love Lance since he was the youngest in their group. It was only fair now when they love her too that they were at the hospital for the birth of her baby who they already love so much.</p><p>They ask her so many questions, concerned for her and the baby but she answers them the best she can. She's so happy that they are all here, and she isn't alone but she wishes that her Lancelot was here. She doesn't dare to think why Dr. Brennan and her doctor are doing an exam on her while her friends stick on her upper half, avoiding looking down where the exam is taking place.</p><p>She takes a deep breath and squeezes Agent Booth's and Dr. Hodgin's hands when she notices her Dr. Brennan and her doctor share a concerned look. The men don't make any noise, Agent Booth has already received this treatment when Parker and Christine were born while Dr. Hodgins received from when Michael Vincent was born. She closes her eyes, trying to relax and daydreams about when Lance and her first heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. </p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>This time, only Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are here with her while she sits up, grunting in pain. In the background, she can hear Dr. Brennan telling her to relax and to take breaths but those aren't working. She grunts louder before throwing her head back, her body relaxing slightly as the pain leaves her making her curse the fact that her epidural was already worn out. </p><p>He looks concerned for her, Agent Booth, but he doesn't say voice it making her grateful for him. He only pats her head with a towel just as she squeezes the hand that Dr. Brennan offered her. She doesn't know why but she doesn't speak, she doesn't want to know what's happening, she wants everything to be alright.</p><p>She tries to cradle her stomach, making the breathing noises that her teacher taught her in birthing class that Lance took her to. The doctor tells her that she's dilated making all of this more real but something is still sticking at the back of her mind. She doesn't listen to the voice, to anybody's voice so she ignores the explanation that Dr. Brennan is telling her.</p><p>This time, the pain hits her worse so a moan escapes her lips as she lunges forward, her grip on Dr. Brennan tightening. Faintly, she can hear Agent Booth stand up properly beside her and begin to yell at the doctor as more doctors enter the room. She doesn't bother to try to be strong at the moment, the tears come rushing down so she buries her face between her legs. </p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>They've changed positions now, Dr. Brennan is sitting down behind her, holding her up as she digs her head into her shoulder. Agent Booth was still beside her, holding her hand to ease some of the pain off her. She feels the urge the push but nobody is allowing her, not even Dr. Brennan which is causing inner turmoil.</p><p>As the minutes pass by, they finally allow her to push which causes her to cry in relief. She leans forward, her head dipping down causing her chin to practically touch her chest. She pushes as hard as she can but it isn't enough, she wants another epidural but it's too late for another round, and she wishes Lance was here but he wasn't.</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>She's leaning forward, her head now touching her knees as she pushes with all the strength that she has. She can feel Dr. Brennan moving forward to hold her, cradle her in her arms so she won't carry most of the weight. Agent Booth is beside her, patting her sweaty forehead with a wet towel to cool her off and it's helping, but barely.</p><p>She's no longer holding back, sobs escape through her lips at the thought of being a single mother. In the back of her mind, she knows that she won't actually be alone in raising him but in the end at home, she will be alone with her baby. More sobs rack throughout her body so she grips the railing beside her and clenches them tightly. </p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>Dr. Brennan is still behind her, hoping to give her the support that she needs. She no longer has the strength to push, she doesn't want to do it anymore, she just wants to go back in time when she still had Lance. Lance would tell her all the words that she needs to hear but he's not here in the room with her.</p><p>She lifts her head barely, telling her doctors that she can't push anymore. She knows that something is happening, she wishes she heard Dr. Brennan but at the same time, she doesn't want to know. The only thing she knows is that her baby is lucky to have Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth as an honorary aunt and uncle.</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>No one is supporting her back this time since Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are now on her right, trying their best to calm her down by saying she will be fine. She knows that they're lying through their teeth since Dr. Brennan's voice gets more hesitant. All she does in reply is smile back at them, hoping that they would understand that she now knows whats happening.</p><p>Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins, and Ms. Montengero along with Wendell, Arastoo, and Jessica, Clarke and Agent Aubrey were in the room making her eternally grateful for all the people. She knows that this moment will soon disappear because she can't have so many guests in her room. She smiles through her pain, not wanting to alert anyone but her face must show it because soon enough the doctor makes them leave. </p><p>Cries echo throughout the room as she pushes, wanting her baby out as soon as possible. She believes that he will be fine, he has to be, Lancelot is looking after him. From the corner of her eye, she sees Agent Booth moving closer to her, offering her his hand which she accepts. </p><p>Her eyes widen largely when she hears the doctors speak up after a few minutes of silence, saying that her baby is stuck. What catches her attention is the word Shoulder Dystocia and her mind goes back when she's in school, highlighting the definition that read a birth injury that happens when one or both of a baby's shoulder gets stuck inside the mother's pelvis during labor. </p><p>A mask is quickly placed over her nose and lips, providing her more oxygen. She tries her best to calm herself down but the pain grows larger so she lets out a yell escape, overpowering the noises of the machines. Gasps start taking over as her lower back starts to hurt, her mind overwhelming with so many possibilities of the outcome in the end.</p><p>Dr. Brennan helped the nurses adjust her legs properly, burying them further into her chest to gain more access. She can hear Agent Booth offer her encouraging words but they're muffled due to the fact that he's crying. Her doctor is demanding for her to push, so she squeezes the hand she's holding onto and pushes. </p><p>Everything around her is quiet, but yet she can see everyone talking but no words are escaping. She doesn't bother listening to their conversation, instead, she's pushing as hard as she can. She cries out in pain but she doesn't back down, not when her baby's life is on the line, she doesn't want him to die before she even gets to meet him.</p><p>Another word catches her attention, this time she hears Zavanelli maneuver, and she knows what that means, they have push her baby back further in so they can perform a C-Section. She can see Dr. Brennan lowering her head so that they could be face-to-face when she explains what is going to happen to her. What catches her attention though is when Agent Booth runs from Dr. Brennan and goes to her left to help her roll her over with the help of the doctors. </p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>When she starts focusing once more, she realizes that she's being rolled out of her room but without Agent Booth or Dr. Brennan at her sides. She cries out their names, her head tilting back and that's when she sees the two of them following her. She wonders if they know how grateful she is for them being there, for her Lancelot who they took when he needed them the most, and when it was time, they let go of him and now they're here for her baby.</p><p>As she starts being rolled down the hallway further, she can hear the voices of her family, voicing their encouragements making her cry. She also knows that they're concerned but all she does is smile in their direction. She doesn't know how she will handle being alone behind those closed doors, she doesn't know what they will tell Christine or Michael Vincent what happened to her or what happened to her baby, or worse, what happened to them both.</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>She can see and hear Agent Booth fighting with her doctors, demanding to be let in while Dr. Brennan triest to sneak pass the doctors. They don't manage their goal so the next time she sees them it's through the small windows on the doors. She smiles weakly at them as the nurses roll her onto her back and she feels her stomach cooling down but she isn't looking at what they are doing. </p><p>To be honest, she has no clue what's happening anymore since she's getting high off the pain, accepting it now in her body. She wishes she wasn't but since she can't get an epidural, this is what comes next. Her eyelids are getting heavier and darker in each passing second but as she feels her body start to shake in response, her eyes firmly shut. </p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>Agent Booth was in the church section of the hospital, praying to God for Daisy and the baby to survive. Dr. Brennan was in the waiting room, sitting down next to Angela, both of them having their respective children on their laps. Dr. Hodgins was next to his wife, soothing his wife and child, not wanting to think about what could happen in the operating room.</p><p>Agent Aubrey was sitting down next to him with Jessica by his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Dr. Saroyan sat beside Dr. Brennan though they had a saved seat between them for Agent Booth who was still praying. Next to her was Arastoo who was talking to Wendell and Clarke quietly, trying to figure out what was wrong. </p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>At the end of the day, the doctors weren't able to save Daisy who died because of misdiagnosis and it didn't help that she lost too much blood. The only great thing that came out that day was that the doctors were able to revive her baby who wasn't breathing when he entered the world. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were being explained what had happened as the rest of their family listen behind them.</p><p>
  <strong>****</strong>
</p><p>The married couple stared at the small baby that was sleeping in his incubator, and he was a few pounds underweight and rather small, smaller than they expected. To be honest, they shouldn't have been so surprises due to Daisy's tiny frame but then again, Sweets was tall and lanky. They didn't know how to feel raising Baby Boy Wick-Sweets who was just a few hours old and already lost his parents.</p><p>They knew what they would do though, he was their family, the only piece they had left of Sweets and Daisy. Dr. Brennan leaned closer to incubator and placed her left hand inside the glove to feel him. Agent Booth copied her movements and placed his right hand inside the glove so that baby could get accustomed to their touches.</p><p>"Angela told me what Sweets wanted the baby to be named. Daisy confirmed it when she read them what it said, Seeley." Dr. Brennan informed her husband who looked at her in confusion from the corner of his eye</p><p>"Let me guess, Luke? Han? Obi-Wan? Yoda?" Agent Booth questioned his wife with a small hint of a smile on his lips before it fell when he reminded himself how they were here</p><p>"No, Booth, I just told. Sweets wanted to name the baby Seeley and Daisy wanted to as well." Dr. Brennan explained further on, hoping that her husband understand what she meant </p><p>"Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets, what a mouthful but it's perfect for him." Agent Booth told his wife in a slight choking voice before he pinched his lips together, trying not to cry </p><p>"Booth, you almost had a brotherly relationship with Sweets, sometimes even fatherly, don't deny it. I admit, I also got attached to him, maybe, even more, when he came over when you where in jail. When he moved in with us, the four of us were a family, and then when he left, I realized that Dr. Wyatt was right. Sweets had imprinted on us when we first met, he became our baby duck and now baby Seeley is our baby duck, I am positively sure that we imprinted on him." Dr. Brennan explained to her partner as she smiled down at the baby who now had his eyes opened</p><p>"So, he's our grandbaby duck?" Agent Booth asked her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled back at the baby before nodding her head in response to her husband</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>